February's Idea
by XxAmilea.M.McKinnonxX
Summary: What is February planning? And why is it threatening to send the Starship into chaos? Read on, dear readers. My first attempt at a Humor fic. We'll see how this goes...


**A/N So, I know this isn't the Tup one-shot I was planning and mentioned on my Tumblr. This has been bugging me for days. I had to write it. Hopefully now that it's done, I can focus on the one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not one of the wonderful Starkids. If I was, I might have some claim to this.**

February was happy. No, she was more than happy. She was ecstatic. She felt like she was in a dream, and as she walked through the corridors of Starship 15-A2, she knew she had to share the contents of that dream. She nearly sprinted to her bunk, already planning in her mind. As soon as she set foot in the small room, she lunged for the tiny bed. After a moment of rummaging around underneath it, she appeared with a small box. Inside, it contained various colors of glitter and other crafting supplies. February grinned, setting it down on her G.L.E.E-issued desk and nearly hit herself in the head throwing things out of the box. She only needed a few supplies. Paper, scissors, crayons, stuff like that. She had to make what she was planning on her own. No computers or anything to help. It wouldn't be the same if she just typed it up and printed it out. It had to come from the heart.

Three hours later, February's room looked like a herd of angry beasts had trampled through it. It was torn apart, clothes strewn everywhere, and glitter spilled all over the surface of her small desk. A stack of fliers sat neatly beside February, and she smiled as she placed the last one on top of the pile. It was a very good thing she wasn't looking at her mirror, for her hair was a mess. She had somehow managed to stick a whole piece of florescent orange cardboard paper in her hair. Not to mention the rainbow glitter dusting it and the glue causing parts of it to spike up. She would have to spend hours washing it later, but it was worth it.

"This is like, so perfect! I'll just have to hand these out and then we can have the best party ever!"

She stood and gathered the small pieces of paper in her arms. Not two moments later, she was racing through the corridors of the Starship, slipping papers under doors. She had to focus, since there were different messages for different people. Come to think of it, she probably shouldn't have made them all look the same. She should've color-coded them or something. The last message was meant for Bug. That one was the only one that looked different. It had much more glitter, and rainbows all over it. The others just had unicorns.

After February had slipped it under the door, she happily headed for her own bunk. She was dead tired, and she needed to be peppy and happy for tomorrow. She only had a few days to finish up her plans.

Bug headed for his bunk after a long day. He was in a good mood, even though he was rarely in a bad one. He was happy due to one of his own plans going very well. He had been dating February for a while, and he had known that she had wanted to take their relationship a step further. She had dropped all kinds of hints. Very easy-to-understand hints. The last one had been when she had asked if he remembered Tootsie and Megagirl's wedding. Of course he did, he had been right there! It wasn't until later that night that he understood why she had brought it up. February wanted to get married. Well, it hadn't taken him long to plan it all out…it just took him a week or two to get up the courage to actually propose. But finally he had done it, and the look on her face had been priceless.

As Bug walked into his bunk, he stepped on something. He let out a common surprise phrase in bug as he nearly slipped. Looking down, he noticed that it was a piece of paper. Covered in glitter and rainbows, he knew immediately who it was from- his new fiancé.

It read, plainly:

Future Husband (Ohmydeadgod I love writing that! :D)

Firstly, I want to say that I love you so, so much! Secondly, since I know you're not totally used to us humans and our crazy ways yet, I'd like to explain something. See, before a wedding takes place, people usually have a party to celebrate the engagement. (Tootsie and Megagirl didn't have one because it was too rushed- they were too excited to wait. ) But we have time, so we should have one. One for girls and one for guys, of course. I'm planning my own party, and you should get the other boys to help plan yours. (Not Krayonder though, he'd go crazy and probably destroy the whole Starship!) So, I may be a bit crazy secretive the next few days. I'm not keeping secrets from you; no one's supposed to know what goes on during these parties. (I don't know why, if you have fun, you'd want to tell everyone, right?) Anyways, this is to tell you that I already sent out invites to everyone of any importance on the Starship, but the boys know you'll need help planning your party.

Eep Opp Ork Ah Ah!

Your February.

Okay, what? Now Bug was super-confused. He'd have to go see if anyone knew _anything_ about this custom. Whatever it was, it sounded like a lot of trouble. Bug had no idea how the next few days would go.

_Turns out, he wouldn't want to._

**A/N Yes, February is completely OOC. Haha I had fun with it. I know this is terribly, terribly short, it's just the prologue. This story ****should**** be multi-chaptered, Reviews help with my procrastination! If you guys have ideas for trouble or laughs, would you let me know? I have some ideas, but it may not be enough. I'd love to see what you guys think should happen in this story later on down the line. (Oh and by the way, this is a bit of a crackfic. I feel silly. xP)**


End file.
